Shower door assemblies typically include a header coupled between fixed portions of a shower enclosure or a portion of a building structure (e.g., a wall, a ceiling, a joist, a door frame, etc.). The header may include an internal track for receiving a door assembly. The door assembly may include a door panel and one or more rollers, such as bearing wheels or the like, for rolling engagement with the internal track of the header. Typically, the door assembly is installed in the header with the roller(s) in rolling engagement with the internal track. The door is configured to move relative to the header along the track between an open position and a closed position to allow a user to enter and exit the shower enclosure. However, with traditional shower door assemblies, when a shower door is moved between an open and a closed position, the door may sometimes move or jump in a vertical direction from the track (e.g., due to an obstruction or an object in the path of the door), thereby causing the door to derail from the track.
Some shower door assemblies include features integrated within the header for preventing the shower door from jumping and derailing from the track. However, these integrated features make it difficult to install the shower door onto the header track because the features are typically fixed at a position directly above the track and door. Furthermore, the clearance or gap between these features and the track is typically large to allow for installation of the door onto the track, which can permit an undesirable amount of vertical movement (e.g., jumping) of the door when the door is moved along the track.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved shower door assembly that includes features intended to prevent derailing of a shower door from its track. These and other advantageous features will be apparent to those reviewing the present disclosure.